The Truths and Lies About an Alice
by sunburst7
Summary: Serina Touya is sent to Alice Academy because her parents are tired of her using her Alice all the time so the sent her there. She talks about this singer and how she hates him until them come face to face with their past. Disclaimer: Dont own it.
1. Chapter 1: My First Glimpse

A new day at a new school and I ask myself why I am here? Right, my parents needed an excuse to get rid of my weird freakiness after my career suddenly crashed with that hot pop singer, the guy was a jerk and had no right to treat me like he did. That tramp blamed me for the reason he dumped me, but really it was his own fault that I was forcably kissed and he wouldn't listen to reason. Pretty much my parents got tired of me using these little "powers" around the house and sent me off to Alice Academy, my parents have never understood me because they only cared about what was normal.

I walked into class wearing a fake smile on my face, my shoulders back and my new school uniform. It had a plaid shirt and black jacket and a hunter green bow, then a white dress shirt underneath. I walked in front of the class and smiled my biggest phony smile I could and said, "My name is Serina Touya, it is a pleasure being here."

"Miss Touya, please take a seat at the back of the class next to Mr. Akira, please so we can begin class."

I went and sat next to this seemingly harmless guy, but was I ever wrong, "I'm Tonouchi, but you can call me Tono," then he put his hand on my leg.

"Remove your hand or you might as well write out your will," I told him between my teeth.

"Tono," a boy in front of him said, "leave her alone she happens to have the Alice of controlling hydrogen. Which means she can move you blood in any way she wants, into the most uncomfortable positions."

He quickly removed his hand and scratched his head as if he felt guilty or he just didn't want me killing him. "Gosh, Neon, you didn't-"

"I did, because it's my job to protect poor innocent girls from perverts like you," he said looking back into my amber eyes.

"Of course both of you should be ashamed, for one you are a sick pervert and two I happen to be able to protect myself from perverts like him! Now if you don't mind I would like to listen to the teacher," that's what made me mad about people like them, they would think just because I was a girl I couldn't protect myself so they would have to point it out. The singer was the same way.

They listened to me, but that's because they separatly ganged up on me after class. First is was Tono.

"So, what are you doing tonight because-" he began.

"Definently not you," I snapped and jogged of around the corner. That's where Neon was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I guess I really don't know you," he was apologizing and I felt guilty about the way I had acted earlier too. "Can we start over?"

"Umm... sure."

"I'm Neon Shiki and you are?" he asked like a total gentleman.

"Serina Touya," I told him shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, may I ask what your Alice is since you know mine?"

"Mine is lightning, not to be mistaken by one of the teachers here who is the math teacher, his is thunder there is a big difference," he started to explain.

"Lightning is blue and thunder is yellow, it's rarely ever that you get to see lightning," I told him smiling.

He looked at me in astonishment, that's when I looked over his features, he was somewhat muscular, had brown hair, blue eyes, and stood maybe six foot. I on the other hand stood at five one, had black hair, amber colored eyes and was petite in all of my features except for my knee length hair.

"Hey," he said recovering, "would you like to hang out tomorrow during lunch, I get to hang out with many girls, but you are different, I can tell."

"Different how?" I was puzzled with the way he casually said that I was different.

"If you hang out with me during lunch tomorrow you will find out," he said walking away.

Once he had turned the corner down at the other end of the hall I sighed and leaned back against the wall behind me. What was it with these stupid popular bors, they always had to start something with me, flirt, tease and many more things I would never consider lucky for me. For once I wanted someone who loved me for who I really was, the girl who was once a great singer and the girl who is also very strange in many ways, I was intelligent, layed back, loved all kinds of books and called snakes cute.

"So," the familiar head of Narumi popped around the corner, "how was class?"

"You could have warned me about the pervert," I told him.

Narumi has known me since I was born, he was my father's best friend from when he went to school here with Narumi. I admired Narumi for always sticking up for me in the times I needed him the most and I knew he was very persistant at times too when he would ask me to do something for him, like I would run letters back and forth between home and here at Alice Academy, but I had never set foot inside here until now. Sadly, he alone has had to deal with a heartbreak that not even my father knows about and sometimes I wonder who it is, before I came here though I would wait for Narumi's return because out of my family and their friends he understood me most, I would tell him everything and he would just listen.

"Akira," he said, "sorry I didn't know Misaki would place you next to him."

"I guess you are forgiven," I told him pushing myself off the wall and turning to face him, "but I did meet someone else today."

"Oh, no this isn't good," he looked worried, "I told Joji I would make sure no rifrafs would fall for you."

"Naru," I told him, "Neon Shiki isn't a rifraf, he was really sweet to me, but that doesn't mean I will let him take advantage of me."

"Good," he hugged me gently and turned around, "you know where my room is if you need me, have a good day, I will see you later."

He left me and I headed of to my dorm where I could eat dinner then go to bed.


	2. Friends Can Mend A Broken Heart

I sat in my room after eating a very small dinner; well that's what I got for being a no star, I had just entered into the academy so what would I expect. I pulled out my cell phone that was given to me before I came here, no one knew I had it, it was prohibited for some reason. I sighed, looking through my contacts for someone to call, but the only numbers I had were my parents and his.

I ran my fingers through my hair after I tossed my phone into the pillow. What was I supposed to do I felt so alone here. It was strange, this place was really different compared with what I was used to and there was nothing to do. That was until someone knocked on my door.

I went over and opened it to find some guy wearing a mask. He was strange, the mask made him look like a raven.

"Touya," he told me, "come with me, I'm one of the teachers here."

Not really knowing what to do I grabbed my robe because the pajamas I was wearing were really inappropriate to be wearing in front of a teacher, not to mention a male teacher.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Persona," he picked up his pace. "We don't have much time, we have to go."

I stopped because there was no way I was going to do something for this teacher if he wouldn't tell me, "Hell no, tell me first."

"Touya, let's put it this way, you don't do what I tell you," he turned around and was inches from my face, "you will be eating like you did today and you won't earn more than five rabbits for your allowance unless you do what I tell you."

I crossed my arms contemplating which sounded better. Honestly, I wanted to know the consequences first before acting on either of the choices but seeing it as my choices were limited I had no choice, "Whatever."

That may have been the worst thing I had ever done, little did I know that by saying that I was going to become a tool for the Japanese government, nor did I know that my friend from class that I had just met this morning was going to be my partner, Neon Shiki. Really, I guess it was worth it to the point of being a special star student because that is what I got for doing this.

I sat at a table next to Neon who now wouldn't even glance at me for some reason and when I tried talking to him he just brushed me off. I guess that's what really set me off about the whole situation.

Just when I was about to walk out of there Persona used my surname again, "Touya, Shiki, your next assignment will be in a weeks time," he paused looking at Neon, "You have already got everything set up?"

"Yes," Neon didn't sound very happy, probably because he was woken up this late at night or just mad that I was his partner went through my mind.

"You two are dismissed," Persona waved us off.

Jeez, if sitting through that little meeting was torture, then Neon walking me back to my room was hell, he wouldn't say anything to me at all. I nervous because of the cold look on his face, so really how was I supposed to talk to him? My mind was in different directions, how was I going to talk to him, even if I did talk to him what was I supposed to say, would he yell at me or give me that cold stare.

"Umm," I started to say but was cut off when he turned to me with that cold stare.

"We can't hang out tomorrow at lunch," he told me.

"Why not?" I asked quietly.

"We just can't."

That was it if he would explain why he was like this I was going to give him a piece of my mind, "You know how can you act like you like me one minute and hate me the next," I got quieter and started crying, "that's what he did." I couldn't stand it, I ran to my room and cried until I fell asleep.

The next morning I didn't want to get up for many reasons, the first was because once again a guy seemed to have started liking me and next he broke my heart. The second reason was because of Tono, that pervert. Another was because of the class I had this morning, math and from what I have heard is that the math teacher is really mean.

Despite the fact that I was still puffy from crying last night I got out of bed and went to eat breakfast. I sat at an empty table and quietly ate my food. That was until a girl with blonde hair, violet eyes sat down next to me. She was even shorter than I was, my guess around four foot eight.

"I noticed you were sitting alone, would you like some company?" her voice was really adorable like a childs but this was the high school dorm area so she had to be in high school.

"Sure, I'm Serina Touya and you are?"

"Ayako Caniyama," she said, her violet eyes shinning. "Are you okay, because it looks like you were crying."

"I was last night but please don't ask me what it was about it's really embarrassing," I smiled at her. "Sorry to seem rude what is your Alice?"

"I can control emotions in animals and people, would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Sure."

She tripped the next girl who walked passed us and the girl fell face first into her food. I knew better than to laugh because it wasn't funny. The girl stood up fuming with anger.

"Why the hell did you trip me Ayako!" the girl yelled in her face. Then she suddenly seemed to calm down. So that was Ayako's Alice. It was strange but really cool.

"Because, I was demonstrating my Alice to Serina Touya, Serina this is Kira Hart, her Alice is turning invisible," Ayako explained, "She's not allowed to use it as often as I can use mine, so they restrain her Alice with that bracelet she's wearing."

Kira was taller than me so I took her to be five foot five, she had red hair that were in ringlets and had hazel eyes, she looked liked she worked out too.

"Anyways," Ayako said grabbing my hand, "we best be off to class right Kira?"

"Yeah, that math teacher is really scary and I don't want him taking away one of my stars." That's when I noticed Ayako had two stars and Kira had three. I felt sorry for them because I got to eat this meal that could feed a army and they had just enough to feed themselves and maybe one other person.

With that we hurried of to class, my worries about that guy and Neon completely forgotten, at least until I would see Neon next.


	3. Trouble

I got to class my new friends just chatting away about how mean the teacher was even to the elementary students and that's what shocked me the elementary kids were pretty much babies. They were so adorable I had seen one as I got here she was just the cutest thing.

I went back to my seat and tried to ignore Tono and Neon who were talking about me of course.

"I bet you I'll be able to nail her before the end of the week," Tono said quietly but I could still here him.

"Dude, just lay off, she isn't that kind of girl," Neon was standing up for me, but I couldn't forget that he had hurt me last night.

"I'll make her that kind of girl because I know you want a piece as well," Tono told him.

That was my last straw I got up and turned to Tono, "You are going to wish that you would have never said that." I listened to his heart beat for I could hear it. I suddenly started to control his body using the flow of his blood. I made him suddenly fall on his face which, I think I heard a crack. I should have stopped there but I didn't, next I made him do a back bend. What I was going to do next would really hurt his pride, sadly I was stopped.

"Miss Touya," I stopped and turned around, the teacher was standing right behind me, "Go see the principal, now."

I quickly left the class room, then had to go back in, "Where is the principal's office."

"Mr. Shiki, please show then come strait back."

Fudge, was my day getting worse. Man, why did it always I have to be me?

Just as Neon and I were away from the class he started talking like nothing was wrong between us, "So, how are you this lovely morning."

"Perfect, just perfect," I told him hoping he would get the edge in my voice.

Either he didn't or he just ignored it, "So, what were you going to do before Jinno walked in and stopped you?"

"Well," I laughed at the thought, "something that would take away his pride for sure."

"So what was it?"

"I was going to have him grab his balls and pull, imagine the pain that would have caused him."

Then, Neon just started laughing, next thing I know I was too, but it wasn't a malicious laugh it was a happy laugh. Then, I wondered how I could be mad at this person who could easily make me laugh. When that thought came across my mind I stopped, he stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You, how can you not care about what happened last night," I told him, "It happened to really hurt me because I thought you were different that you weren't like the other guys."

I wasn't expecting what he did, he hugged me and said, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, but it's just better if we don't fall in love because if you do and you get hurt on an assignment that would be on me because I would be more worried about what would happen to you."

He didn't even want to give things a chance, but there was no way the guy I was falling in love with was going to tell me no if he felt the same way. "Give us a chance, please, I'm really good at protecting myself if you haven't noticed. Besides it would give me something to look forward to in the mornings."

He let go of me and leaned against a wall, thinking of what he should say. He ended up closing his eyes, before he opened them he sighed and said, "I'll have to think about it, I'll let you know during lunch if you join me."

Finally, after all said and done we headed to the principal's office where who knew what awaited me. It was silent the rest of the way there, but that didn't really bother me, I was thinking about Neon, how he said he would think about it, also about what he would decide.

We arrived at the office and told Neon, "If I'm not out in thirty minutes come rescue me."

"You betcha." he winked at me then I turned to face my doom. I went into his office not knowing anything about the principalor anything.

I walked into his office know the principal was a he. He turned his chair to face me, "Miss Touya, please take a seat." I did. "I understand you used your Alice in class." I just nodded my head. "Why might I ask?"

"Umm," I started getting nervous, "Akira Tonouchi was talking about how by the end of the week he was going to get me in bed with him and he pissed me off." I felt myself blush. "I think I may have broke his nose too, but I'm not sure."

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but stand up please and turn around." I did what I was told and he put a necklace around my neck. "This is a containment collar, it will shock you if you try to used your Alice. Now, go back to class and give your teacher this, it's a slip saying that you have detention today and tomorrow. You don't have to go I'm not making you because you are a sweet girl and you deserve a warning first."

"Thank you," I told him and left.


End file.
